Sweet potato fries
by kbdizzle
Summary: HEY HEY YOU THERE! it's beeen six months since Magnus broke up with Alec.Is it possible love is in the air? Not for Alec, he'll only break your heart. Love triangles. Heartbreak. Extreme sexiness. plus pretty gruesome death wait for you and Alec in this brand new Mortal instruments story. Please R&R THANK YOU! CHAPTER NINE UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Stalk one, stalk two, stalk one for me too

_Oh for the sweet love of potatoes and cheese_! Alec thought to himself. It had been six months since he and Magnus had broken up. Now here he was sitting on the cold, wooden floor in his very own apartment. He remembered Jace and Izzy telling him what a big boy he had become when he got his new apartment. He nearly laughed at the memory, but then remembered he hated the world. He hated that sun still shined, and that the people outside of his little three-story apartment still laughed. Yes, yes it was a three story apartment. (_You think I'm kidding, but I'm not_.) Alec looked at the digital clock on the table stand. 9:30, he was late. No not he as in himself but him. There was a knock on the door. Well then again Taemin always had a knack for proving him wrong. He opened the door to find Taemin waiting outside, an expectant smirk on his blemish free face. Wrapped in a light gray knit sweater, and a navy blue shirt tucked underneath that matched Alec's dark blue eyes. Alec trained his face to form into a scowl.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to give me my goddamn coffee."

"You made me nervous for second Al. I thought for a second you were actually smiling." said Taemin slipping past Alec into the warm, cozy little apartment that they *cough* cough* shared.

Through all those months living without Magnus, Taemin had been there to glue him back together. No, Alec didn't love Taemin his heart still belonged to that sparkly, flamboyant, gay warlock. Although that being said Taemin's visits started to last longer and longer sometimes going into the night. Taemin's bed had switched from the couch to the guest bedroom and finally Alec's own bed. He didn't love Taemin, and he knew it was wrong to get the poor boy's hopes up, but he just couldn't stop.

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?" said Taemin looking down

"Of course I am. Who else would I be thinking about?"

"One day you're going to think of me and only me. I'm no flamboyant, sparkly, gay warlock but I'm a man who is so in love with you Alexander Lightwood."

"Man? You're nothing more than a boy. You should know better than to speak to me like that. You should know better than to look at me like that with those eyes of yours. My heart is already broken. If you stick around I promise to break yours."

Taemin smiled wholeheartedly.

"Come on," he said ignoring the penetrating stare of those awful oceanic eyes. "We're going to the park.


	2. Chapter 2

Pieces of rectangular tree

Alec laughed.

"The child wants to go the park! What do you expect us to there? Hold hands and talk about our feelings while eating ice cream? Forget it; I'm tired." And with that, Alec lazily threw himself down on the couch, flipping over only once so that he could lie on his back.

"You're so mean." Taemin sighed, "What do you want to eat? I'll make it for you."

"Make me a sandwich damn it"

"Whatever you say your royal pain in the ass"

"Watch your mouth Taemin otherwise I'll go all ninja shadowhunter on you."

"Fine."

It was only seconds later when Alec nearly jumped out of his skin. As something small and cold and wet slid down his back; which he therefore fell from the couch to the floor into one big pile of shivering Alec. Taemin had dumped a cup of ice down his shirt.

"Fine, fine Taemin! We can go to your godforsaken park.

"I'll go get my coat."

The park was everything, and yet not at all what Alec expected. It had been a long time since he'd gone to the park. The lawn was littered with couples stretched out on blankets and setting up picnics. Like he knew there would be. Yet it did not give him the sense that he was suffocating in the awful aroma of love. It was a beautiful afternoon, but the wind still hinted at a bitter cold left over from winter. Taemin's mind did not seem to run the way everyone else's had. He headed straight across the lawn to a closed off space shaded by a huge canopy of trees.

"Look Taemin this is great and all, but I'm really just not in the mood to play house."

"Ice cream?' asked Taemin indifferently.

Alec had missed it, while talking Taemin had pulled two vanilla ice cream cones from a cooler sitting just behind Taemin.

"Sure why not."

They sat there for a long time. Alec wasn't exactly sure how long; he'd forgotten his watch back at the apartment. He watched as Taemin's brown hair fell into his eyes. It somehow made Taemin look even younger then he already was. Taemin was only two years younger than his eighteen year old self. Just that thought made him lose his appetite. In his head Taemin was too young to get how broken he was, and he also cared too much to hurt Taemin anymore than he already had.

"How come you try so hard? Why do you work your ass off to love me? We both know I don't feel the same. Why are you setting yourself up for failure?"

The only thing that changed in Taemin's demeanor was in his light green eyes. There was fierceness in them that he got the chance to experience very few times.

"I try so hard because you deserve it. It's ok to love one sided as long as the other person deserves it. You must already know that don't you? Seeing that you're still in love with him."

Taemin knew about Magnus, and he knew what Magnus was to Alec and yet he never called Magnus by name. Alec didn't think Taemin ever would.

"Taemin it's getting dark," said Alec looking up at the fading sun, "let's go home."

And home they went. It was midnight by the time they both fell into bed together. Taemin had fallen asleep first. Alec lay awake counting his heart beats. He was still fully dressed. Ripped up jeans and all.

"You stupid boy, I told you I'll break your heart." Alec pulled the covers up to Taemin's chin, and turned the heat up just a little. He kissed Taemin on the forehead once. And just like a ghost Alec was gone, swallowed whole by the darkness of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey there to whoever decided to read the third chapter. I wanted to clear up a few things. Taemin is human. You will figure out what Miranda is in a later chapter if you want me to continue that is. I just wanted to say thank you again and please continue to review and love my story. Love kbdizzle

Alec didn't really consider what he was doing to be wrong, yet he couldn't stop himself from feeling guilty. Besides he wasn't dating Taemin. Yes they slept in the same bed as each other, but all they did was sleep. So it didn't really matter that he was standing rather awkwardly outside of Magnus's apartment. The time had come.

"Buzzzz!"

"Who dares disturb my fabulous self?" Said Magnus sleepily and irritated

Oh had Alec missed that voice! Right now would have been one of those awesome times to think of something witty; except he wasn't Jace and did not possess that ability.

"It's Alec."

There was a long silence.

"Come in"

And so in Alec went. Upon walking into Magnus's apartment he couldn't help but feel that something was off. The place was still as bright as it had always been. Glitter seemed to dust everything. There was still a brilliant display of neon colors everywhere. The room still felt like Kesha and Lady Gaga had a wild party in it, but somehow it felt sad. Almost like a Christmas tree stripped of its lights. Alec felt his heart beat fast in his chest was it perhaps because Magnus missed him? Just then Magnus came in and asked him to sit on the couch. Magnus sat on the couch decked out in his stupid yet very sexy yellow silk pajamas.

"So what brings the famous alexander to my lovely home?" asked Magnus, eyebrow raised.

"Magnus I… you see um… let's see here…" Alec started.

Magnus smiled at him seductively (or so he thought)

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Forgive me. It's been a long time since we've last talked." Replied Alec.

"Mm… yes too long my friend."

Ouch. Alec couldn't help but notice as he was talking that Magnus's cat like eyes trailed from the clock to the door back to Alec's face in a continuous cycle. Magnus continued to do this even though all conversation had stopped. It started to really tick Alec off.

"Will you stop that please?" Alec asked, irritated.

"Stop what?" asked Magnus innocently; his cycle breaking.

"Look if you want me to leave I'll go. But next time tell me instead of playing stupid games." Said Alec; standing up to go.

Magnus made to get up.

"You're misunderstanding darling."

"Don't call me that! It means nothing now. Go use it on whoever the hell you're waiting for!" said Alec his voice rising.

Magnus looked slightly taken aback for a moment. Alec wondered if it was because he had hurt him or just constipation.

"Alexander it's just that Mir…"

Magnus was cut off by the sound of the door opening. In walked high heel boots and all, his worst nightmare.

She was beautiful he supposed; however, he didn't exactly roll that way if you hadn't noticed. So it was quite possible that truthfully she looked like the hideous beast Alec thought she was. A brown leather jacket was fitted over her slim frame. Underneath she wore a white tank top with tight fitting dark blue jeans, matched of course with her hooker heels. Her blond hair fell into her eyes which to his were his favorite shade of light green.

"uhhh…" she said

"This is Alec, he was an old roommate of mine; Alec this is Miranda. Miranda this is Alec." said Magnus, trying to relieve the sudden tension in the room.

"It's nice to meet you" said Miranda holding out her hand.

Alec stared at it as if were dog crap on a sidewalk on a hot sunny day in Spain. Miranda let her hand fall back to her side looking down embarrassed. Alec's eyes remained on her face staring her in the eye. No kindness in him to be found.

"It's nice to meet you too," said Alec no sincerity in his voice whatsoever, "I'm sorry to cut this meeting short but I have to go. My boyfriend is waiting for me at the apartment."

He heard Magnus gasp beside him and couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Good now you know how I feel. He shoved pass Miranda only pausing when he heard Magnus call his name softly. He could hardly keep the tears out of his voice when he spoke.

Thanks for letting me in. that alone was enough. Goodbye Magnus."

He hadn't reached the first floor when the sound of his naming being called stopped him. Turning around he saw Miranda hurtling down the stairs trying to get to him. She gave him a once over when she reached him, and all he could think at that moment was, is she really checking me out right now?

"Come on," she said, "you look like you could use a drink.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: hey everyone. Please continue with your reviews I love them also if you have any ideas please share them with me. If there is a way for me to make my story better please tell me that, also I'm going to try to post a new chapter everyday so make sure to come back. I have a lot of twists and turns I want to try out with this story.

Alec figured he was on his tenth shot by the time Miranda said anything. They had ended up going to Taki's, because apparently Magnus had taken her there before. Oh and by the way she was totally cool with Magnus being a bisexual warlock since it so happens she is a gay warlock too. Figures!

"You might wanna slow down there bud."

"So what's the story between you and Magnus? How'd you guys meet?" asked Alec ignoring her.

"Well when my girlfriend kicked me out of the house I had to find a new place to live obviously. I saw Magnus's ad in the newspaper and figured what the hell, why not. He interviewed me, then we decided on how to split the rent and the rest is history. What about you? You're obviously one of Magnus's lovers yet you leave saying you have a boyfriend. Is it true?"

"I'm not his lover well not anymore. Besides I have no story. I'm living with this kid named Taemin. "

"He your boyfriend?"

That stopped Alec for a moment. He didn't love Taemin, no, that wasn't it. He loved Taemin he just wasn't in love with him. Why though? What stopped him from loving him? _Magnus _he thought. That's exactly what stopped him.

"No he's not" Alec muttered, throwing back another shot.

"Did you not just say you had to go see your boyfriend?"

"Listen Blondie! I know what I said. It's called a lie." Suddenly Alec hated Miranda at that moment more than he ever had in the last two hours.

"I have to go." Said Alec; throwing some cash down on the table, "it's on me."

"Wait! If you wanna get Magnus back call me. I'm sure I can figure something out. See ya around blue eyes."

_What the hell_? Thought Alec; this day could not get any weirder. However it could get worse. The apartment was dark when he stepped through the door causing him to stub his toe. He swore out loud; pausing to see if he'd woken up Taemin. There was no sound. He walked into the bedroom to find Taemin gone. _What the chizz? Where the hell did he go then?_ Walking back out Alec caught sight of Taemin's slight form curled up on the couch. His heart warmed as the realization hit him. Taemin had waited up for him or at least tried to. He went over to Taemin looking down on him. Carefully, so not to disturb him; he brushed the hair back off Taemin's forehead.

"Don't." Said Taemin causing Alec to jump.

"I… I didn't realize you were up." stammered Alec

Taemin sat up, the blanket falling off of him exposing his bare shoulders.

"No why would you? You never notice anything. You didn't notice how I watched you walk from the café on 52nd street to the institute every day for last two years. You never noticed that every time you walk into the room the only person I'm looking at is you. You've noticed nothing. You never notice anything!"

Alec couldn't remember the last time he heard Taemin so angry. Actually he couldn't remember ever hearing Taemin speak this much. Taemin pushed himself up off the couch, bumping into Alec. Alec could see the tears in Taemin's eyes. Never in his life had Alec felt so ashamed of himself.

"You went to him didn't you? Just the thought of him even looking at you makes me sick. You want him so badly yet I'm right here. I'm right here Alec! I'll be your home. I'll be your shelter. I know I'm young I know I'm inexperienced, but I am so incredibly in love with you! I keep thinking that maybe one day you'd turn around and realize I'm right here. That I have always been right here."

Taemin's voice broke. And Alec felt his own eyes begin to water.

"I'm so sorry Taemin. I warned you. You can't possibly say I didn't. Shit, look kid I know what it's like to love someone so badly that you feel like dying. I'm trying. I really am, but I can't promise anything. I'm can't Taemin, I'm so sorry I just can't. Believe me I've noticed. I've always noticed."

"Stop; please just stop I get it."

"Taemin, look at me please I…"

Alec was cut off by the feel of Taemin's soft lips on his. Odd he thought he had never kissed anyone besides Magnus. Kissing Taemin was like entering a whole new world of sound and color. There was only him and this beautiful fragile boy that he held in his arms. There was so much of him. So much of Taemin that he never knew was there. Being with Magnus he was always on the receiving end it was… odd to be the one doing everything. It was strange to have someone react to him this way. It was weird and wonderful and it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. Alec forced himself away from Taemin. Taemin opened his eyes in surprise and then hung his head. He knew what had gone through Alec's head without needing him to say anything.

"That was my first kiss you know. It was worth it. This pain it's worth It." said Taemin.

"Thank you Taemin for loving me. For loving me more than anyone else has, even Magnus."

"You're welcome," he said. "I can't just stop loving you, you know. However I'm moving out. Tomorrow morning."

"What? Why the hell would you do that? No! You can't! You will not leave this house."

Was it true? Had Alec really lost Taemin? Was this the end? Did he really take that much for granted. Being loved like that, he'll never get that back. No please dear god no. This emotion he felt for Taemin was not love. It was some sort of sick addiction. He could live knowing Taemin was there. He could get through the day knowing Taemin was waiting for him. Taemin was home. All could not be lost, not yet.

"If you don't want me to go then tell me you love me. Chose me! Promise to never go back to him. Promise me!"

"I can't Taemin, I can't."

"I'm sorry Alec, then I have to go."

"Fine. Just let's call it a night and talk this over rationally in the morning."

"No I changed my mind I'm leaving now."


	5. Chapter 5

There it goes

"Fine; I won't fight you but I won't watch you walk out on me either."

Taemin laughed a cold hard bitter laugh.

"It's amazing how you're able to spin any story to make it seem like the other person is the bad guy. If you've forgotten you walked out on me. It's my turn to do the same."

"Go ahead. Do whatever the hell you want, but don't come back here."

And with that that being said Alec walked out the door.

His and Taemin's conversation had lasted about thirty minutes. In that time the city air had turned icy cold. Outside Alec flipped open his cell phone; oh that's right he didn't have Miranda's phone number. Damn it! He shoved his phone back into his pocket. Something nicked at his knuckle, it was paper cut. He took out a small white piece of paper. On it was phone number and a name. Miranda. Alec nearly dropped his phone trying to punch in all the numbers. She picked up on the first ring.

"I knew you'd call."

"Yeah about that so you think you can hook me up with Magnus?"

"I can do more than that. Meet me outside the apartment."

"Ok wait why the hells are you up right now it's like three in the morning?"

"It's four actually and that doesn't matter right now just meet me outside."

Alec shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking. However it was not Miranda who was waiting for him. It turned to out to be Magnus. Awkward… He felt a vibration in his left back pocket. It was a text from Miranda. _**You're welcome **_it said.

"Uh hi" said Alec

"Alexander Michael Lightwood! What in the hell is wrong with you! It is nearly five o'clock in the morning' and you got my gorgeous ass standing out about to freeze to death. Oh no, I don't think so; you better tell me why I'm out here and it better be for a good reason."

"Walk with me," said Alec ignoring Magnus's speech.

"Wha… did you not just hear what I said?"

"Oh no I heard. I just didn't listen," said Alec giving Magnus a boyish grin.

"Meany."

Alec felt a tug at his heart. Taemin called him that all the time. Well not anymore he guessed. Alec didn't really know where he was going until he stopped at the very edge of the park he and Taemin had gone to just yesterday. Was it really yesterday? It felt like years ago. He pushed on until he was submerged in the cloud of darkness the trees provided him. Pulling out his witchlight it illuminated both their faces.

"I feel like I'm in those movies were you're not supposed to go into the words with a dangerous boy but you do anyways."

"Since when was I ever dangerous?'

"You've always been dangerous you've just never realized it. Now about that boy; Taemin was it? What's up with you and him?"

"Nothing; trust me absolutely nothing."

"I thought you said he was your boyfriend."

"I lied." Stated Alec simply.

"I see. Why?"

"You know why."

Magnus smiled.

"I've been waiting so long for you to come back to me."

_He'd been waiting for him all this time? Well damn_ _him for not saying anything!_

"And you couldn't have said anything?" demanded Alec.

"I thought it would be better if I showed you rather than tell you."

Alec's eyes widened

"Magnus"

"Hush"

Magnus leaned forward than smiled and backed away just before their lips could touch.

"Come and get me" teased Magnus with a devilish grin.

Alec ran after Magnus laughing. He didn't remember Magnus being so fast, and soon he lost him in the darkness. He crashed through the leaves finding his self in a garden of some sorts. He was definitely not in the park anymore. The floor was tiled in cobble stone and the walls that surrounded him in a circle were granite. Ivy hung down in flowing tendrils like arms reaching out for him. Alec's heart raced.

"Magnus!"

No answer.

"Magnus!"

"Boo!"

"Ahhh! Of the angel Magnus you scared me."

Magnus eyes were dark. Lustful. Alec felt his stomach tighten. He couldn't help what happened next.

"Magnus don't move."

Slowly painfully so, Alec touched his lips to Magnus's. Ice formed in the pit of his stomach. Something was off something was terribly wrong. Liquid fire burned through his veins causing him to cry out. Mistaking it for passion, Magnus just kissed him harder. The air felt as if it was disappearing from the atmosphere. What was this? Is this the price he had to pay for hurting Taemin? Magnus finally let go of him. Alec fell to the floor his body convulsing. From the iron taste in his mouth he knew he was bleeding internally. Alec looked into Magnus eyes and saw them change from feline to utterly human. It was not Magnus who stood in front of him. It was Miranda. Alec couldn't even scream; his body wouldn't let him.

"That's right bitch! You know what this is? This is pay back for killing my mother!" cried Miranda kicking Alec in the stomach. He coughed up more blood.

"Don't you remember Alec the night you and Magnus broke up? Camille's blood all over your hands! You killed her, and now I'm going to kill you.

Miranda was wrong of course. It was not Alec who killed Camille in fact he had tried desperately to save her. No it was Camille who took her own life. He didn't know how Miranda knew that Camille was dead. He also didn't know that it was even possible Camille could have a daughter. He would never tell Miranda that Camille had died rather peacefully. The darkness had swallowed him whole.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I am so sorry that this took so long to upload i have been so busy so I'm sorry if it sucks. thanks for reading everyone!

It would be nice to be able to move thought Alec. He had no recollection of date or time. This odd state he was in allowed him to bask in the glory of solitude something he thought he had always wanted. Now he was not so sure. Wherever he was it was neither heaven nor hell. Rather some sort of purgatory. No he figured this must be hell. Heaven would never give him so much well… hell. The pain seared his veins. Turning him into a man of living fire; he supposed he deserved it. The pain he put Taemin through was now taking its toll on him. Yes, this must be hell and he would pay the price gladly if meant taking away Taemin's pain.

Taemin's pov.

The door had barely closed after Alec before Taemin felt his knees go out from under him. What have I done? Thought Taemin. I let him go. I left him. No he left me. Is it gone? Is this all really gone? Yes, yes it was and Taemin would damn sure get it back. He threw on jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie with some sneakers to match and crashed through the door, down the stairs, and into the night. He knew where Magnus lived. He had forced Alec to walk by it just to see what Alec's reaction would be. Now he stood outside the same apartment saying something he thought he would never say.

"Magnus Bane, its Taemin Hawks. I need to talk to you

Magnus's apartment gave him culture shock. He went from his small humble apartment to the Victorian era.

"Hi. I'm sorry to wake you. I... is Alec here?"

Magnus looked surprised

"Alexander? No he's not here why do you ask?"

"We got into a fight and he left the apartment. He looked so angry, I was worried. I thought he'd be with the person he wanted the most so I came here."

"Ahhh. So you're the famous boyfriend I've been hearing about.'

"Err… what? I… I'm not… I'm not his boyfriend. He doesn't want me he wants you."

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"That's interesting."

"Interesting? This is Alec lightwood I'm talking about. He's still in love with you and all you have to say is that's interesting. No stop… I don't even know what I'm about to get into so never mind. Where's Miranda."

"Not here."

"Do you think she's with Alec?"

"Possibly," said Magnus indifferently.

"How are you able to sit there and act like this is nothing? I know your relationship with Alec has been over for quite some time, but how do you not care? Don't you love him? Didn't you love him?"

"Of course I love Alexander. You could say he was my first love in a way. I'll never stop loving him. There are things about my relationship with Alec that you don't know about, so stay out of it. And never question my love for Alec. Now Taemin sweetie pie you just made me realize something rather important so grab that fab coat of yours and let's get out of here."

"And go where? Did you seriously just call me sweetie?"

"Yes and we're going to the park."

Alec's pov

Her voice tore through his mind like a hurricane. Dear angel he would never be free of her not even in death.

"you think your dead don't you? Oh no, I would never let you off this easy. You don't deserve death, not yet. Soon blue eyes, soon your time will come. But first…"

Miranda took out a wicked looking knife. She started to trace a rune into his skin. Alec's back arched off the stone slab which just pushed the knife deeper. Miranda continued this for what felt like hours. Somewhere in that Taemin had somehow come back to him. Calling to him. _How mean_. thought alec teasing him with the sound of his voice. Taemin's voice faded and Magnus's voice filled the room. The sound of footsteps echoed across stone. What evil was this? To have them call to him with voices filled with love and concern. Alec felt something hard slice acroos his face. His eyes shot open, but for all he knew they were still closed the room was pitch black. A small filter of light sifted its way to him. If changed from brown to peach to a summer grass green. Taemin. Taemin! Yes it was Taemin who stood above him. Left arm raised.

"That was for you being an idoit!"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: so I've been slacking in my updating and I am sorry but please look back every day because I promise to have a chapter up either every day or at least every two days. However I am considering on making the next chapter the last chapter.

"Bloody bitch, that hurt Taemin!" cried Alec; struggling to sit up.

Taemin put his hand on his hips in well… a very gay manner.

"Good you deserve it" said Taemin; the quiver in his voice did not go unnoticed by Alec.

It was then that Alec looked at him, and truly looked at him. Taemin was disheveled and dirty, but the light shining in his eyes made Alec forget about all that. Taemin was happy, happy to see him. Without thinking Alec threw his arms around Taemin's waste. Taemin looked up at him in shock.

"Wha… what are doing?" said Taemin, shocked.

"Don't get used to it. That's probably the only hug you'll get from me willingly."

"I don't mind. It's worth it. You're worth it."

Alec only hugged him harder in response.

"Ahem" said a voice behind them; causing them to jump apart from each other.

"This is all very touching but we have a psychopathic bitch to kill so if you boys don't mind… can we get on with the show?

"M..m... Magnus you came as well? Asked Alec; disbelieving.

"Well what can I say I am amazing like that. Now come on. Oh and by the way Alexander we will have a discussion once this is over."

"Right lets go"

The way out of where ever the hell they were was fairly easy to find. Using his witchlight Alec found that they were underground. They had entered a narrow, winding passage. The stone beneath them was smooth and worn down with the trail of passing feet from hundreds of years ago. It was damp, and little drops of water would run down the back of his neck. The passage opened more. Alec figured they were reaching the end.

"This is way too easy" said Taemin

Magnus and Alec nodded at the same time; the movement did not go unnoticed by Taemin. They're even alike in the way they move; thought Taemin feeling the familiar tug on his heartstrings.

The passage ended; leading the trio into a wide circular garden. The same place Alec had thought he had found Magnus in but really it was just some crazy blonde chick who was trying to kill him.

"Hey."

"Ah!" they all cried out in unison.

Miranda stood behind them. Her hooker heels and white shirt stained in crimson. Nausea crept its way into Alec's stomach when he realized it was his blood he was looking at.

"Look bitch I got things to do and people to see so let's make this quick." Said Magnus; blue flames illuminating his fingers.

"of course, but first," she said her eyes sliding over to Taemin, "I have no time for love sick mundanes."

And with a flick of her arm Taemin literally flew across the room. His head hitting the wall directly across the room, and collapsed into a heap on the hard gray, stone floor. Alec did nothing but stare in horror at Taemin's crumpled form. The horror turned into hatred and Alec reeled back around to face Miranda.

"Let me say this loud and clear so it can get through that dumbass head of yours. I'm going to kill you just like I killed your mother." Snarled Alec

Miranda's green eyes widened in shock, a growl ripped its way through her mouth and she lunged at Alec. Unfortunately Alec had absolutely nothing on him that could give him even the slightest amount of protection. So he did what anyone would do. He ran. A rainbow of sparks flew past missing him by inches. A piece of stone was breaking off the far left wall. He ran toward it and kicked with all his might. The stone broke off into a huge piece of rock. He picked it up, turned around, and hurled it at Miranda. The stone made contact. Miranda's face caved in on itself, literally. Alec stared in disgust as Miranda's face popped back into shape.

"That's not possible" said Alec in a mixture of disgust and awe.

Miranda smiled like the devil and darted once again. Alec felt himself fall backwards. He landed right down on his butt. Magnus stood in front of him.

"You got fifteen seconds to do something Alec so don't disappoint."

And with that Alec got up and doubled back darting back to where they had entered. He thought right. Something sparkled under a peace of stone. It was a sword with wicked looking blades and looked like it was made out of the blackest heart. Every piece of it was midnight black. In a scary way it was the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen. Alec looked over Miranda was too busy with Magnus to notice. Alec grabbed it and charged. His missed by a centimeter the only damaged he made was a thin line of blood that ran across her back. Miranda turned to him and ripped the sword out his hand knocking him and Magnus off of her. Alec stumbled away from her.

"I'm going to kill you Alexander light…"

Whatever she was going to say next was cut off because of the giant pile of rocks that now covered her body. Magnus and Alec both turned to see Taemin struggling to stand up. Alec rushed over to help. Taemin smiled and put his hands up in victory sign.

"I did it" he said

"I beat the bad guy."

"Of course you did. Because it makes total sense that the mundane beat the warlock and the shadowhunter when it comes to killing unworldly beings." Said Alec walking Taemin over to where Magnus stood.

"Speaking of that," said Magnus flames still lit, "we need to check if she's dead"

Magnus walked over to the pile of stone. Miranda's hand was the only piece of her body still visible. The sword still locked tightly in her grasp. Alec turned to Taemin.

"you were so brave" whispered Alec in a soothing voice

Taemin smiled.

"Well having an idiot friend like you of course I had to be brave."

Something tugged at Alec's heart when Taemin called him friend. He wanted be more than a friend when it came to Taemin. however he didn't want to be a lover. He just wanted to be someone Taemin could rely on for anything. If that meant he was degraded to the friend zone so be it. A gasp behind them caught the boys attention. Magnus had been struck through with the sword. Magnus turned sword still in his chest to face the boys. Slowly he removed the sword from himself. Alec was there to catch him before he could fall backwards, laying Magnus in his lap. He looked over to where Miranda had been buried; both hand and sword were gone.

"she's gone. she won't be returning here any longer. It's over for now," whispered Magnus.

"shhh… don't speak. I'm so sorry Magnus. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm gonna get you out of here ok. Just hold on. Hold on for a little longer."

Magnus just nodded too weak to do anything else. Alec looked up at Taemin who had tears in his eyes, staring down at Alec with unseeing eyes. In that moment the little boy Alec was too afraid to love was gone. In his place stood a man who saw everything he needed to see. His innocence was ripped in one swift motion of a sword and it was all Alec's fault. Oh well, thought Alec it's too late for me to care.

"Taemin," he said his voice calm and commanding, "take this and try to call Izzy; ask her to get Jace and Clary. Tell her to get everyone we got a warlock down near Amundis park. Try to walk them through getting here. Taemin please find your way out if they can see you the better. then they won't think were lying."

Taemin looked hurt. As if he was being kicked out. Alec felt like a total ass but the situation was out his hands he had no time to worry about how this will affect their relationship. Looking down at Magnus he did his best to smile.

"I should tell you," whispered Magnus.

He coughed turning his head away from Alec.

"tell me what? Magnus? Magnus!"


	8. Author note

Authors note.

I just wanted to explain what I'll be doing with this story. Chapter 8 or truthfully nine will be the last chapter. However I'll be continuing this story under a different title. From reading your reviews I apologize if the story is confusing and I understand it can be abrupt at times. Now I am not using this as an excuse, but this is my first time writing a story for others to read online. I'm not exactly sure yet how to make sure the tempo is correct. I will try better next time. I like it best when people criticize me that tells me I can do better. I'll change the summery of the "book" but I don't find it right to change the title since everyone knows that it's called Sweet Potato Fries. Also, I chose that title because I knew it didn't fit the story. Right away it gives readers something to muse over that is why I chose it. Thank you very much for reading and continuing to read. I didn't think I'd do this well. I promise to make sure that those who read my story and soon to be stories are not disappointed in the work I produce. I wish you the very best in your writing as well.

Sincerely, Kbdizzle

P.S Please give me suggestions on what the next title should be for the second part of the sweet potato series.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's note: Final chapter! For those who did not read the author's note or just missed it. The story will continue under a different name in the meantime I'm thinking of writing a story for the infernal devices, the outsiders, and the maze runner trilogy. If you wish to continue reading this and my other work let me know and I'll keep you updated. By the way thanks for being so awesome. Even though this may be sudden I think I might just love you guys

It had been only two weeks since the showdown with Miranda. The clave had come just in time to take Magnus away from him. He had found Taemin outside and they had walked home together. By the time the clave had come Magnus was unconscious because of the pain. So Alec was left to toss and turn all night thinking about what Magnus was going to tell him before he slipped into unconsciousness. Right now it was Sunday June 24, 2012 the sky outside was beginning to lighten with early morning. Taemin lay next to him in the small bed that they shared. Their legs were tangled to together, and Taemin had begun to trace patterns on his hands it was Alec who spoke first; breaking the peaceful silence.

"I have to leave soon," whispered Alec brushing Taemin's bangs out of his eyes.

"Don't say that," pleaded Taemin.

"Don't be an idiot I have to go."

"Don't say that either."

"I love you."

"Again… say it again"

"I love you."

"Again"

"I love you."

"But it's not enough is it?"

"No it's not enough."

"I'll see you when I get back."

"I'll be waiting."

Alec untangled himself from a protesting Taemin. He got dressed in his favorite navy blue sweater, a white shirt underneath with some blue jean and white shoes to add. It wasn't very cold outside so Alec left with just the clothes he had changed into plus his cellphone and wallet tucked in his back pocket. Magnus's apartment felt very much like a hospital. Magnus lay in his bright yellow sheets his entire torso wrapped up in white bandages stained with blood. Looking at Magnus in such a state Alec found himself unable to speak. He had at least opened and closed his mouth several times before he settled with a lousy…

"Hey"

"I've always loved that sweater it made your eyes even bluer."

"Cool," said Alec lamely.

"Come here," said Magnus a tiny laugh escaping him. Alec moved to sit on the edge of the bed, but Magnus pushed him down to lie next to him. He had a surprisingly strong grip for a man who almost died. Alec felt his cheeks burn. However he wasn't surprised that Magnus still had this effect on him.

"Magnus that night before you passed out you said I should tell you but then you never got to finish what you were saying."

"I was going to tell you that I'm not going to give you back to Taemin. I've been fooling myself to long. You're mine and I intend to keep it that way," Magnus said as if it was as normal a thing to say as noting the weather.

Alec said nothing for a long time. This is what he had always wanted, but he felt like he was being ripped from Taemin before he could say anything. There was something in Magnus's voice that told him now was not the time to voice his opinion, and honestly Alec had nothing to say at the moment so he settled for something else. Standing up Alec began to take off his sweater and shirt. Magnus looked at him with raised eyebrows, but said nothing.

"What is this thing she carved on to me?"

Alec's "rune" was more like a picture of a flower, its petals pierced with thorns, the edges blackened.

"It's a warning," said Magnus, "this is not the end.

Alec left soon after Magnus having said that. Magnus kissed him goodbye. Alec felt guilty for returning to Taemin after sharing such an intimate moment with Magnus. Alec trekked up the stairs and nearly had a heart attack when he opened the door to the apartment which was now in shambles. Books were thrown across the room pages littering the floor. The couch was flipped over. The faucet was running and glass was all over. The picture of him and Taemin sitting on the couch together was turned to sit face down. Fuck! in his shock he forgot about Taemin!

"Taemin!"

"Taemin!"

"What," said Taemin standing in the doorway behind him.

"Oh thank god you're okay," said Alec pulling Taemin into a tight embrace.

"What happened?"

I don't know! I came in and this is what I saw and…" Alec was cut off by a beeping noise which was so faint that only a shadow hunter could hear.

"And…" said Taemin.

"shhhh, be quiet for just a second."

Taemin lapsed into silence moving ever so slowly. Alec stopped at the far left corner in the back of the room he followed the seam all the way up until his eyes reached the ceiling. He would never have seen if not for the fact that it moved its ugly head to look at him.

Taemin," he said turning to look at Taemin, "did you know we were being watched."


End file.
